Book of the Avatar: Equestria - Everfree Forest
by Frontline
Summary: A new journey for the Avatar begins...
**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

'Where do you think this place is?' Bolin asked, as he pushed his way through a tangle of vines, glancing over his shoulder at his brother.

'No idea.' Mako said, with a shrug. 'Korra?'

'I...don't know. I can sense... some sort of spiritual energy, but it's like nothing I've felt before...'

'Could we still be in the Spirit World?' Asami asked, struggling to make her way over a cluster of tree roots and Korra shook her head.

'I...don't think so. It...feels different, darker somehow, and more...real. Sorry, it's hard to explain...' She said,

'It doesn't really matter, now.' Mako said. 'It's getting dark and it'll be night soon. We should think about finding somewhere to...'

His sentence was cut off as Naga barked a sharp warning and he looked up to see yellow eyes glowing in the gloom.

'Uh-oh.' He muttered, moving to stand back to back with the others, as...something bounded out of the trees towards them. At first glance, it looked like a wolf, except that it's body was built out of logs and branches.

'Watch out!' Mako yelled, thrusting out his fist, a blast of fire catching the wolf on it's side and flinging it into a tree. However, the blow didn't even seem to faze it and it leapt towards him with it's claws extended.

'Mako!' Korra yelled, unleashing a blast of wind that knocked the beast sideways. However, it did no more damage than Mako's fireball.

'I think we're in trouble.' Bolin muttered, as the rest of the pack emerged from the trees and prepared to pounce. One wolf leapt, Bolin knocking it out of the air with a boulder and then they attacked.

'Back to back!' Korra yelled, lashing out with a roundhouse kick that caught one of the wolves across the snout and sent it flying. Next to her, Asami drew an metal quarterstaff from her backpack, extending it with a flick of her wrist. As one of the wolves leapt, she brought it round in a double-handed blow that struck the wolf across it's muzzle, reversing it into an uppercut that lifted it off it's feet. Another lunged towards Naga and she roared, her paw swiping two of them aside with the crunch of wood, but more kept coming.

'We can't keep this up!' Mako panted, sweeping a jet of fire out to drive back two more wolves that had lunged for Bolin. 'Our Bending doesn't seem to hurt them.'

'I know.' Korra said. 'Get ready to make a run for it. I'll hold them off.'

'No! Korra, I won't...'

'We don't have a choice. Get out...huh?'

Korra's head snapped round as an energy blast tore from the sky and engulfed one of the wolves, leaving behind nothing but a pile of charred wood. Then, she heard a rush of wings and looked up to see a purple horse land in front of them, the horn on her head glowing as she unleashed another blast of energy that obliterated two more wolves. With a whine, the others turned and ran. the newcomer breathing a sigh of relief.

'It's alright.' She said, turning towards them, the glow from her horn dimming until it cast a glow bright enough for them to see by. 'They're gone. Is anyone hurt?'

'...no.' Korra said, with a glance at the others, and their rescuer smiled.

'Thank goodness. My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle.' She said and Korra hesitated before stepping forward, offering her a bow with her hands pressed together in front of her chest.

'I'm...Korra. This is Asa...'

'We should save the introductions for later.' Princess Twilight said, glancing around. 'The Everfree Forest is no place to be after dark. Come on. Follow me and I'll take you to Ponyville.'

'Ponyville?' Korra began, but Twilight cut her off.

'My home. I'll explain everything when we get there.' She said, setting off through the trees, her horn lighting the way.

'Who is she?' Asami asked, appearing at her elbow and Korra shook her head.

'I don't know. But, I don't like her attitude...'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticism very welcome.**


End file.
